Midnight Storm
by rEpose
Summary: Near is afraid of storms, and needs a person to go to that he feels safe with. What happens when he appears at Mello's room?


Lightning burst, its gleaming, angular arms cutting through the hanging clouds and the harsh rays crept out from behind Mello's curtains, enlarging all the shadows in the dark room and flashing its luminescent light for only the briefest of moments. Thunder shook the orphanage soon after, like a child would shake a rattle. It cracked through the air, thick with the rain that beat against the windows, pleading for entrance. Mello could hear a tree split, and the groan it gave as it hit the drenched earth. But Mello wasn't scared, oh no. This was _the_ Mello, this was _the_ Mihael Keehl. And things as insignificant and natural as thunder do _not_ frighten Mihael Keehl.

However, a certain white haired boy on the floor below would not exactly be able to agree. A Nate River shook with the thunder, attempting to drown out the deafening sound by covering his ears with his small hands. This did not exactly work well, seeing that the thunder could easily overpower and smother the sound of the loudest drum, the highest train whistle, the heaviest weight dropping on the earth. Near also would rather be chained to the floor, locked in a room with Mello, a horse-whip dropped from the sky with a letter attached telling the blonde he could do whatever he wished with Near for the next twenty-four hours(1) than be forced to watch lightning on any day. However, he wasn"t as lucky to have his wish granted, so he was stuck with a thin blanket draped over his head and body (which didn't help to block the light at all), strangling his ears and biting his lower lip until he could taste coppery blood on his tongue, tears gathering in his eyes. "I-I need..." Near whispered, half to himself and half to his favorite cream-colored teddy bear with the ocean blue eyes, which he was now clutching by the paw as he slid out of his bed and tripped, blinded by the shadowy night and his constant tears to his door. _I need Mello..._

Near stumbled and fell to the carpeted floor as another unexpected clap of thunder split the air like an axe would split dry wood. He could feel the blood rushing from his legs, even though his heart was beating like it was jump-started with a million watts. Tears were still trailing their way down Near's cheeks like a river after a typhoon; it was a wonder that he still had moisture in his frail body. Swallowing hard for courage, he gathered himself to his feet as he prepared himself for the stairs, which suddenly looked dark, god forsaken, and unpromising. Or maybe it was just the light. Or rather, the lack thereof. However, Near loosened his muscles as much as possible without crumpling to the floor, releasing the tension in his body, gripped the handrail for support, and proceeded to haul himself slowly and surely up the gloomy and veiled stairwell. Teardrops dotted the stairs from where he walked, splattering them like paint flicked on a blank canvas. The climb to the top of the stairs was long and painful, but satisfactory when he reached the top, falling to his knees and heaving deep breaths in a silent thanks. Mello's room was now just down the hall, Near eyeing it desperately, like whether he made it to the door or not determined if he would die right then and there, or....

Or what?

However, he couldn't remember even walking to Mello's room, he just knew he was there when he was urgently turning the knob and entering the room that always smelled of chocolate.

"Mm... Near?"  
"Mello..."  
"What are you doing in my room? You woke me from the best sleep ever..." Mello said this drowsily, stretching his arms in the air. Actually, Mello hadn't slept a bit that night, he just wanted Near to feel bad.  
"Mello, I need to spend the night with you..." Mello tensed in his stretch, a puzzled and questioning look on his face, along with something else, but one look of lightning answered his silent question. Near was hugging a teddy to his chest, tears rolling down and off his cheeks to smack on the carpet under him.  
"Near.? Oh, my god..." He sighed, lifting up the sheet, and slid over. "Come on." Near practically sprinted over, like his life was dependent on it. He lied flat on his back, until Mello rolled him over and pulled him into his chest. Near tensed, but soon relaxed, glad for the moment of peace. Mello rested his chin in soft, snow-white locks, soothed.

"Mello?"  
"Yes, Near?"  
"Good night."  
"G'night, Near." Mello murmured, and placed a soft kiss in Near's soft hair. Both were finally able to sleep soundly, despite the loud crashes and bright flashes outside, gleefully content, but inwardly, Mello was praying another storm would hit again soon.


End file.
